


Halloween

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Drowning, Bullying, Costume Party, F/M, Halloween, Happy halloween, I'm bad at horror so I wrote this instead, Maxie/Tabitha if u squint, Seizures, spoomy scary skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie goes to his first real Halloween party, and boy does he get more than he was bargaining for. ( Happy Halloween!!!! :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

( Halloween )

Maxie grimaced at himself in the mirror. A wizard? Really? Not that he wasn't fond of the idea, but he'd surely be beat up for it. Still, it was the only costume he had seeing as he couldn't afford to create a new one. Biting his lip he adjusted the robe a thousand times over, nervous about this whole party thing. 

Tabitha -- Maxie's best friend -- was only invited because his step sister Courtney had slipped up. If it hadn't have been for their strict parents, Maxie would be laying back and playing a video game or something tonight. 

Halloween used to be a fun holiday but nowadays he didn't much care to go outside on the holiday. Adjusting his hat he smiled, perfect. Now all he had to do was wait for Tabitha to come pick him up for the party. Maxie had only ever been invited to one party a year ago. It was by Courtney when she was going through her lovey dovey phase and well, Maxie ended up coming out to her and a number of people around them at the party.

Of course he wasn't the only one who was out at their school, but he was the only one who stood up to bullies about it. Sass them back and put them in their idiotic places. So he got picked on the most of course. 

"Maxie your friend is here to pick you up." he heard his older brother call. 

"Just a minute." Maxie says, making sure everything looked right once again before heading downstairs. 

"Don't get into any trouble." the older red head said making Maxie roll his eyes and mumble an 'I won't' before heading out the door.

He practically cringed at the sight of Tabitha's car. It was an old broken down impala, yet it managed to run perfectly fine. The larger teen waved out the window to Maxie. It seemed he was wearing his shadow costume again. Just an all black suit that made him look like a burglar. 

"You're going to scare children sitting out here you know." Maxie joked as he approached him, getting in the passengers side of the car.

"Ahaha they'll live. Besides, aren't you happy we're going to an actual party for once!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm not sure, the last time I was at a party I became the target of every bully in the school." Maxie reminded while taking his hat off so it wouldn't hit the top of the car.

"Pshhh, that was just Courtney's sweet 16. This is a _real_ party Max. Like an actual highschool one you see on the TV." Tabitha says happily while starting towards their destination.

"Maybe you need to stop watching TV."Maxie mumbles.

"Heheheh I'm being serious Maxie. Everyone's over that whole gay thing anyways-"

"I beg to differ."

\- aaand there's gonna be plenty of girls -- and guys -- there." Tabitha could barely contain his excitement. 

"Who's house is this at again?" Maxie wonders, must've been big if so many people were coming.

"Shellys!" Tabitha said loud and happy.

"Shelly? As in Shelly ~~back stabbing bitch~~ Izumi?"

"The one and only."

"Ugh, then turn around."

"C'mon Maxie. She's changed a whole lot since ninth grade."

"I find that hard to believe." Maxie said with disgust.

Back way when in elementary and up until their freshman year, Shelly had been good friends with Maxie and Tabitha. They got together and hung out at all sorts of places all the time. Like the three musketeers.  
However, after the summer and on the threshold of freshman year Shelly went to stay with her cousins who lived near the beach. When she came back she was reformed into what Maxie called a lying cunt. Her baggy clothes that hid her chest and most of her turned into skin tight clothes and make up. Hair bands were thrown away and her hair was dyed, not to mention she had the attitude of a total prick. 

She wasn't even nice to Tabitha or Maxie that year, calling them nerds and laughing at them, pointing fun along with her posse. 

"You don't even have to talk to her Maxie... please try and enjoy yourself. I don't think I coulda came here alone y'know." Tabitha said as they turned the street corner and the obvious party house came into view. 

"Yea, I know..." Maxie mumbled before the car parked within walking distance of the home.

The two got out and looked around, of course there were no trick or treaters on this block. Shelly must have bribed everyone to keep quiet all night while her party went on. The two began towards the home, seeing people (mostly couples) on the way there. 

Everyone seemed to be dressed in a 'sexy way'. Most of the guys dressed up as superheroes and the girls dressed as cats or something or another. But some girls did amazing with their make up.

Maxie felt out of place, amongst a crowd of people he was small. It made him feel as if he was being watched. Tabitha on the other hand was about to die of excitement. So much that upon entering the house he trailed away from Maxie unbeknownst to the red head.

"It's a little loud in here, don't you thi..." Maxie trailed when he turned around. Tabitha was gone despite saying he needed Maxie there.

The boy sighed, walking through the non dance floor parts of the home. He remembered Shelly's house like it had been yesterday she had asked them to come over and play Call of Duty with her. From what he saw the game system was no longer there, but he couldn't tell if it had been moved because of the crowd. People who recognised instantly gave him a questioning look. How did he possibly get invited to this 'low key' party? Maxie was wondering the same thing. 

Somehow or another he ended up in the kitchen which already wreaked of booze and maybe.. marijuana? Maybe that was just more booze. Looking around at all the cups he made a face of disgust. Such an unclean type of party; but honestly he shouldn't have expected anything less.

Looking around he saw people were helping themselves to whatever was in the fridge. Maxie sighed, might as well induldge himself as well. Opening the fridge he glanced around at all the drinks -- all alcoholic -- and decided to grab something labeled as Rockets Blast. He wasn't familiar with the taste of any alcohol, but he had drunken one of his step father's beers before when he had friends over for the super bowl. They had been too drunk to pay attention to him when he came back from Tabitha's sleep over. He hadn't stayed because they had gotten into a fight about something or another and out of anger is why Maxie snagged a beer while the adults weren't looking.

That probably wasn't the best idea because drinking while angry wasn't a good habit. The red head had seen it on the television a million times so he figured 'why not try it'. 

This time though, he felt rather nervous. Parties weren't his thing so he just stood in the corner of a counter and quietly sipped it until it didn't taste awful. However, being practically invisible was an advantage he soon found out; overhearing practically everything anyone said. No one could whisper because it was much too loud.

"And did you see the way that he looked at him? She needs to learn that he is not interested in a dirty creep like her." he heard Veronica "whisper" to Samantha. 

They were talking about Courtney, so it was kind of Maxie's business. She was kind of like the little sister he never had. 

Courtney wasn't all that popular, but she did manage to stay good friends with Shelly unlike her step brother and Maxie himself. 

_Thinking of... where is she?_ he wondered, glancing around as if he could find her that way.

He hadn't really noticed more than half of his drink had gone down, and didn't much think of it when he reached in the fridge for seconds. That's when he went searching for Shelly. Honestly he knew she would wave him off and go talk to Phoebe or something like that, but he didn't care. She hadn't talked to him in forever.

Not to mention she made fun of him with the jocks without the slightest hesitence. What was wrong with her? What happened? If he ever met her cousin he'd probably cuss her out for making her a bitch. 

Somewhere while he was stooping through people to the back yard--well back porch-- he had misplaced his drink, not thinking another thing of it.

"Maxie!" Tabitha calls after him, meeting him at the back door and stopping him there. 

"You don't want to go out there, trust me."

"What? Why?" Maxie raised a brow and adjusted his robe. 

"Well it's ju- have you been drinking?" Tabitha looked at him shocked. Maxie actually drunk an alcoholic drink? On his own?

"I had a drink.. or two- where did I put that?" he mumbled and glanced around softer than last time as if he'd find it in front of his feet. "Never mind that," he shook his head, "just move, I'm trying to find Shelly."

"No-"

"She's out there, isn't she? Look Tabitha I don't want to start anything I just want to talk to her."

"You don't understand she's -"

"Just move." Maxie pushed past Tabitha and walked out onto the large back porch.

The noise of the home seemed to decrease upon arrival there, many were too shy to help themselves to all parts of the home. What instantly filled Maxie's ears was annoying whines of the prep boys that picked on him. 

"What do you mean your bi? Your with Shelly." Sidney asks.

Said girl had her arms crossed in anger that she was confused about. 

"As in bisexual dude, have I never told you guys?" It was Archie, who seemed confused about their aggression towards the topic.

"Wait, how do you _know_ though?" Matt asked. Matt was Archie's best friend who was actually a nice guy despite his intimidating words and appearance. The question was meant to be soft and actually curious but came out louder than intended -- a bad habit picked up from his father. 

"Bro.." Archie said in a bit of a sad tone "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I'm after every dude and chick I see." he would've said he was loyal if he hadn't of been called a fuck boy by May for saying it in class once.

"The problem is you like other guys... that's gay."  
_Steven Stone_ of all people said. 

Maxie -- who had went unnoticed until now -- couldn't stifle a laugh at the comment. Liking someone of the same sex was gay? Who woulda thunk it.

Maxie had pieced everything together as to why only five people were out here. When shit got "serious" between the popular people, everyone fled the scene just to be safe. Even Tabitha.

They all turned to see him and he instantly felt the weight of it, he had ruined such a moment.. oops? He didn't much like the "prep boys" they made fun of him for being, well, gay. It was mostly Sidney and Steven while Matt made sly comments here and there because he was unsure whether to stand up or follow the leader. Archie wasn't a prep boy per say, but he was well known for being the heavy weight champion of the school. Matt missed the competition because of his grandmother who needed to be watched after she was released from the hospital. The only reason Maxie knew it was because he had a gigantic crush on him back in the eighth grade. Tabitha never let him forget it either, making little comments here and there because the boy couldn't see them getting together in a million years. Not to mention his best friend also over head just about anything Shelly ranted to Courtney about when she came over. The walls were thin between their rooms because it had once been one giant workout room.

"Something funny?" Steven asked, mood instantly switching around to fit his attitude towards Maxie.

Much to his surprise, Maxie commented back with just as much confidence, and didn't saunter off in a quiet anger as per usual when they talked to him. "The secrets out -guys liking other guys is gay!" he couldn't help but laugh at himself again. 

Steven flared in an embarrassed blush because he knew what he had said was stupid. Archie kind of smiled that they weren't focused on him so much any more. 

"At least we're not dressed up like a nerd." Steven finally says, commenting on his wizard costume. Now that they mentioned it, he saw they were all dressed as were wolves- even Shelly! How ironic..

"At least I'm not a furry." Maxie said, eyeing them up and down quizzically.

"Stop checkin' us out homo." Sidney snapped at him, becoming angry at the comment. He didn't know what a furry was, but if someone said it like that it had to be bad.

"You do realise how stupid your being don't you?" he said, ignoring Shelly and turning his attention to Shelly. 

"Excuse me?" she said, angry at him now.

"Your letting your _boyfriend_ be hated against by _his own friends_ for who he was born as? What if they hated on him for liking you?" he said a bit angrily,suggesting towards Archie and the other's as he did so. 

"What's this any of your business?" Matt asked angry as well, having a habit of being mean to Maxie as well.

"Because I stand up for what I believe in, unlike you dumbasses who couldn't make up your mind if you were paid to."

"What'd you say?" Sidney said, near fuming.

"Are you deaf? You heard what I said!"

"Maxie!" Tabitha, who had gone unnoticed and had been watching at the door said. "Come on they aren't worth the time." honestly he was just looking out for the red head. When he got into it he could really... get into it.

"Better listen to your friend." Steven said, warningly.

"No, I won't, you know why? Because if he hasn't told you guys how ridiculous you are yet then I will." he said, gesturing towards Archie again. 

Usually there were two more boys with the group, but seeing as they weren't around it made Maxie feel much more confident. 

"You best know your place faggot. You're outnumbered."

"I may be outbrawned but I don't think I'll ever been out outbrained!"

"Guy's come on just forget it." Archie finally spoke up feeling like this would end up bad. 

"Shut up" Steven snapped at him.

"You guy's are harbouring so much anger towards people who like the same gender because what? It's icky?"

"It's _wrong!_ You're going to burn for the rest of eternity pansey boy." Sidney said, fists balling with anger at all the mock in Maxie's tone.

"Where'd you get that one your grandma's year book?"

"Maxie.." Tabitha mumbled. 

"Get him!" Sidney ordered and they hurried to grab him, Steven grabbed and arm- was elbowed in the stomach due to instinct.

"Let go of me!" Maxie spat as his other arm was grabbed and put behind his back. Steven squeezed tighter in anger ever little move he made.

"Guys stop." Archie said seriously when Maxie finally stopped squirming.

"Archie." Shelly said firmly, glaring a 'let them do it' glare at him. 

Archie instantly became confused. She was okay with this?At her own party? The commotion had caused attention even though everyone was on the inside, looking from the door and windows. Not everyone was watching but quite some were. 

"I think it's about time you had a swimming lesson." Sidney said while picking up his feet, his hands being switched to a different position.

"Let me go damnit!" He squirmed, trying his best to kick at Sidney, but the lankey boy was much stronger than be first appeared. 

Matt went to block Tabitha who was about to go help out Maxie. The red head writhed as he was carried down the steps of the back porch- which was kind of like a balcony. The robe he wore hung down, catching whatever was on the steps as they descended. Shelly watched as he had a firm hand on Archie's chest, stopping him in more confusion. 

"You just need to cool off and take a nice dip in the pool." Steven said angrily and Sidney laughed at the frightened expression Maxie wore. 

His heart pound in his chest as he found it usless to do anything in this position. What were they even doing???

As they got to the bottom he heard Tabitha up top, screaming curses at Matt who was cowaring because of the menacing look those red eyes shook into him. 

"Ready?" Sidney said as they came to a halt.

Maxie looked over to see the pool and he screamed at them to let him go once more. 

"As you wish." Steven says as they began swinging him back and forth. 

Maxie thought he could puke right there as they sang out.

1

2

3

He was flung toward the pool and flailed before hitting the water. Upon doing so he instantly reached for the surface, but when he kicked back in a flail his foot tangled with the bottom of his robe, choking him back as he was weighed down by it. He gasped, letting the air out accidentally. His hat floatsd to the top and he could see nothing, the chlorine invading his eyes and stabbing them shut once more as the robe helped in his drowning more. What was the point of trying? His body thought as it locked in freight as he sunk to the bottom. 

 

Up top on the porch Tabitha glared daggers at Matt. "Are you that seriously fucking stupid? I'M TRYING T-" he heard the splash from down below and then he remembered; _They have Maxie!_

His angered and red face paled and he panicked instantly. "You IDIOT'S" he screamed down at Sidney and Steven who were laughing at the expression Maxie had when they tossed him in. They looked up at Tabitha, angry and confused. "MAXIE CAN'T SWIM!" he says, mind unable to know what else to do. 

Everything seemed to go quiet as they turned back to the pool, seeing that the only thing that had bobbed back up was Maxie's hat that was now aimlessly floating around the moon lit pool.

Upon remembrance that his ex-friend couldn't swim, Shelly paled and stood stock still in her place. _How the hell did you forget something like that!_ she thought.

As time slowed and no signs of Maxie turned up another splash was heard. Everything went back to reality and they all saw how dumb they were not to jump in after him. They were beat to the punch as a figure emerged moments later. Coming up from the water was Archie, who was cycling his breath as he pulled up a soaking wet Maxie, pushing him up and onto the surface like he was a lifeless body. 

Sidney and Steven stood wide eyed at how pale Maxie had gotten -- even more than he already was-- in just a matter of moments. 

"Don't just stand there call 911!" Archie snapped at them while hopping out of the pool, ripping the legs of his costume on the cement as he did. 

Now Shelly was hurrying down the steps, tears welling in her eyes as Tabitha followed behind her. A lot of people watched from up above as Archie fixed the red head on his back and wiped the hair from his face, checking for breath and pulse. Steven was the one to pull out his phone and call for an ambulance, jittering out words to the lady as she asked what was wrong. 

"Damnit," Archie cursed under his breath as he felt a not good enough pulse and heard no breath. Quickly he began to do what he was taught in cpr training, and pushing against his chest five times, checking for breath, then forcing air down into the others lungs by holding his nose. To everyone watching and Archie included it seemed like it went on forever, that same routine. 

Chest, breath. Chest, breath. Chest, breath. Chest, breath. Chest, breath. Chest, breath... Chest..

Maxie's eyes shot open and he was helped up at the first sign that he was conscious. He coughed hard and raspy, hacking up the water that had went down in his lungs. A visible sigh of relief went through everyone there as he continued his coughing fit. Slowly though, he caught his breath and looked around, feeling all too woozy. Even though he hadn't drunken much, his blood was still thinning from the alcohol, and mixed with all that lack of oxygen he was unsure if the blurrs he saw was his water smudged glasses or his vision messing up on him. He felt arms wrap around him as he began to stop coughing and was just feeling dizzy.

"Thank god you're alright dude!" Tabitha says in complete relief. If Maxie had died he would've gone to jail for murdering Sidney, Matt, and Steven. So he swore. 

Maxie shook his head, lightly hugging back before the other pulled up and away. The red head felt a heavy weight on his shoulders from his costume and grimaced at the feel. 

"An ambulance is on it's way." Steven informed hesitantly amd instantly earned glares from Tabitha and Archie.

"What the hell were you two even thinking! He could have died! What would you guys have done if he had, say 'oops I didn't mean to kill him'? How do you even live with yourselves!" Tabitha -- who was going into a mode Maxie liked to call 'angry mother hen'-- snapped at them, becoming red in the face as he opened his eyes more which allowed them to see his red eyes. "I mean he was just sticking up for someone- he didn't want to fight. But you fucking idiots have to go and use force on someone you _know_ weaker than you! No wonder you don't have girlfriend's, who'd want to be with someone so fucking insane that they'd use brute force just because someone made them a little bit angry for being right!"

Sidney and Steven were actually cowering at his tone and angry glare as he seemed to tower over them. People from above took out their phones to get it on video.

"Who do you think you are acting like you can do something like that and get away with it! Trust me that Karma is a bitch - and whatever is gonna come your way you fucking deserve it-"

"Tabitha."

"What is wrong with you two-"

"That's enough."

Tabitha felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Shelly who had a guilty look on her face. The red and angry man calmed a bit with each angered breath. Steven and Sidney stood looking at the ground, obviously scared out of their witts by Tabitha and the fear of Maxie potentially dieing from their actions. 

"Shelly.." Tabitha trailed.

"I was wrong to not let you stop them," she says looking at Archie, "and I was wrong for getting angry that he was right. I'm sorry.." she looked down at Maxie who was still just sitting there and watching them. "Now you two," she looked at Sidney and Steven angrily, "before you tuck tail and run, you need to apologise."

They heard the wirr of an ambulance coming to them and Steven was the first to look up and go over to him, feeling like a fly caught in a sticky trap.

"I'm sorry Maxie... It's just that... yknow... yeah, Sorry." he didn't know how to explain it but he apologised twice at least. 

Maxie just kept looking at where they had been before, not saying a word.

"Maxie?" Archie says, concerned with his silence.

The doctors ran fast a they could through the crowd, Courtney filling them in of what had happened. 

Maxie was just sitting their blankly staring as the doctors came to his aide, interupting what Tabitha was about to say. They stepped back as they let them do their jobs. 

"Is he alright?" Shelly asked as the doctors were talking to him.

"Maxie? Can you hear me?" she asks, shining a light in his eyes. "He's seizing." she informs her partner as they haul him onto a stretcher, moving as fast as they can.

"Wait- what?" They all practically say in unison.

Everyone atop the balcony was making a path, afraid of what was happening. They didn't get a second chance to ask any more questions when Maxie was hauled up the steps. Courtney tailed the doctors and hopped into the ambulance with them as all the commotion when on and they said things she obviously didn't understand.

Before the crowd could become larger the ambulance zipped off back to the hospital. Amongst the five at the pool it was quiet before Archie cursed loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK." he glared at Sidney and Steven.  
"You two best say your prayers because I'm going to kill you if anything serious is wrong with him."

"Forget them I'm going-" Tabitha yelled as he head up the steps to head to the hospital.

"Let's go." Shelly says to Archie who just nods angrily and follows, passing by Matt on the way who seemed to be crying. 

\---

Tabitha had gotten to the hospital quickly while managing to avoid getting a speeding ticket. He paced around the waiting room and chewed at his lip. _Maximum is gonna kill me! Fuck I hope Maxie is alright._ Maximum was Maxie's older brother ( their parents were horrible with names) who looked almost identical to Maxie. Aside from that he styled his hair different, he didn't wear glasses, and that he was slightly taller. 

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Shelly said, twiddling her thumbs and looking down while Archie wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm sure he'll be alright."

Shelly looked down and laughed in sadness. "We used to be such good friends... how could I let this happen.."

"You did?" Archie blinked, surprised.

"I remember it like it was yesterday.. we used to play video games and gossip together, point out how dumb people were. We even convinced our parents to let us stay over at each others house.. We always stuck together me, Max, and.." she looked up at Tabitha who was pacing so much it looked like the floor would weather soon because of him. 

"What happened?"

Shelly sighed and shook head. "I've always looked up to my cousins.. they're great but when I went over for that summer I obviously didn't fit in... so I changed for them- for the worst. The habits I picked up never died and soon it just became the normal thing for me.. I know it sounds stupid but I sometimes even believe all the shallow and hateful things I tell myself or hear and I re think them and wonder how I got that way... But I never wanted this to happen to Maxie." she mumbled the last part and was comforted with a side hug from Archie.

Courtney, who sat quietly looked over at her sympathetically but didn't say anything. She had already been informed this. That's why they had stayed close, because Shelly didn't want to completely cut them off. Maybe Shelly didn't realise it, but Courtney sure did. 

"Are you with Maxie?" a nurse came out with a smile to them. Tabitha stopped pacing and nodded, but continued to chew his lip. Courtney stood in a matter of .01 seconds and the last to stand was Shelly and Archie. 

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay- oh god he's not is he-" Tabitha said quick and stressed, not letting the nurse say anything. 

Courtney put a hand to Tabitha's shoulder to calm him down before looking at the nurse to signal her to go on.

She started off soft and nice towards them, making sure that they were ready to listen. "Maxie is stable as far as we can tell. The doctor's have determined that the petite mal seizure was likely caused from lack of oxygen after he was thrown into the pool. It shouldn't be anything too serious, but we wanted to keep him over night just to make sure. If you would like to see him he's awake." she smiled.

"Yes please." Shelly says before anyone could speak. 

With that the nurse signalled them to stay quiet and led them to the room Maxie was being held in.  
They saw him through the rooms window before going in. He looked rather bored while flipping through channels of the television set up in his room. Mostly horror movies were on, seeing as it was Halloween. 

The nurse knocked lightly on the open door before entering with a smile. Maxie clicked off the TV and sat up, smiling at Tabitha who obviously had been stressed out. 

"Did you forget to call Maximum?" Maxie raised a brow in question.

"Thank god you're okay!" surprisingly Shelly said, hugging him in an awkward sideways bed hug.

Maxie blinked and his instant instinct was to push her off- if he could have anyways. She was much stronger than she looked, somehow when they were friends Maxie had learnt that the hard way. So did Tabitha....

Finally, out of his awkward unmoving position, Maxie lightly hugged back. "Thanks?..."

Tabitha sighed in relief and joined in the akward sideways hug, to which Maxie looked up at Archie and Courtney, mouthing 'help me.'

The two smiled in sympathy at him, Courtney even laughed a bit.

"Alright now, give him some air." The nurse finally says, making the two of them hesitantly let go. 

"And yes, I did forget to call Maximum." Tabitha admitted sheepishly after a moment. Maxie rolled his eyes and gave a half laugh at knowing how scared Tabitha was of his brother. 

"Call him Tabitha, he'll worry."

"I'm glad yer feelin' good Max."

Maxie could have cringed at that sort of talk that he loathed. ( Despite having admitted that he liked it coming from Archie way back when ). 

"And uh, thanks for stickin' up for me."

"It's no problem, honestly." he felt a bit boastful but said nothing more about it. 

"You're an idiot." Courtney says affectionately towards him, just making him shake his head in return. 

The nurse had left them by now so then it got kind of awkward in silence before Shelly sighed. She looked down and twiddled her thumbs a bit before looking back up to Maxie, and glancing at Tabitha.

"I know it's a little late but.. I'm sorry. For everything, I shouldn't have ever brushed you two off without thinking about how you really meant to me... and then this happened and I let it.. and I- I just-"

"That's enough," Maxie says and smiled a bit, "bygones then?"

Shelly could have cried- he was forgiving her so easily? After she had been such a bitch to him? Just like that.. How could he even- she felt herself be nudged slightlh by her boyfriend and she stammered a bit. "Byegones..."

Courtney had slipped out of the room to call Maximum now, knowing Tabitha wouldn't do it. Tabitha was using Shelly's apology as an excuse to not do it. 

"There's something I want to know." Archie finally piped up.

Maxie, Tabitha, and Shelly all looked at him curiously. He wasn't in their former group of friends so it was a bit odd for him to be there, but he was there no less. 

"So if ya weren't friends then how were ya invited to the party in the first place?"

"Oh yea, I didn't think about that." Shelly blinks, looking at them.

Tabitha laughs at this, shaking his head and remembering early that week. "Blackmail." was all he could manage to say and Maxie just laughed lightly. Shelly smiled as Archie did an awkard 'I don't quite understand but I'll act like I do? kind of expression.

"You guys better get out of here." their conversation was cut shory by Courtney, who was putting her phone away.

"Why?"

"It may be Halloween and we've already had a near death situation today. But you've not seen a nightmare until you meet Maxie's older brother angry"

Tabitha shivered and Shelly laughed, remembering how she used to poke fun at the older. Archie was out with Tabitha in a matter of seconds, wishing Maxie a good luck and a goodbye. He didn't want to stick around for a wrath of someone like that.

"Wait up!" Shelly huffed, following after the two. 

Maxie sighed and looked down, well that was short. It probably didn't matter because visitors hours was probably up soon. Not that that would stop Maximum from lecturing him. 

Courtney watched him for a moment, conserving how he slightly laughed to himself upon memories od the past. How his glasses were still pretty smudged from earlier. The tubes ( or wires ) that attached to Maxie looked like he was in a new costume of his own. He smiled at her, used to her quietness even when they were alone.

"You shouldn't get yourself into trouble like that." she says finally.

"Yes mother." Maxie laughed slightly and sarcastically.

"I'm serious Maxie. You couldn't take those three guys, not all at once, barely individually. I do believe in standing up for what's right, but against teenagers who don't know when to not- it's dangerous. It's terrifying to just see you talk back to them at school, but outside a place like school- a place where they can't get in trouble? That's another story."

"I'm okay though-"

"Yea well I think Tabitha can agree that _we_ are **not** okay." with that Courtney left Maxie in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO wat up. Sorry that ended kinda...how it did. But I hope you enjoyed it :3. ALSO Happy Halloween it is 2:00 am here rn and I need sleep lol. But I thought I'd post this before I forgot. But yea, this was gonna be a lil hardenshipping thing but it turned out different than planned. I like it though. I know Matt doesn't seem like the bullying type ( or Sidney or Steven ) but for the sake of this story, they are. Lol anyways, stay spooky my scary skeletons. Until we meet again~ Peace!


End file.
